The present invention relates to a machine for testing workpieces for tensile strength and related factors. In particular, the invention relates to a hydraulically operated machine of this type.
Testing machines of this basic type are known in the art. In these, opposite end portions of a workpiece are connected to two components of the machine, usually a base and a cross-head. The cross-head is adjustable by means of a spindle drive so that it can move towards and away from the base in dependence upon the length of the workpiece. The drive may, for instance, utilize a Leonhard Control with a mechanical drive and a screw spindle. Once the cross-head has reached a desired distance from the base it can be arrested by means of manually operated counter nuts and/or hydraulic clamping devices. This type of machine is generally satisfactory for the intended purpose, but it is relatively complicated and therefore expensive to manufacture and maintain.